


The Helmet Doesn't Lie

by kangaroar



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AxZer0, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Axton's ceaseless flirting finally makes Zer0 snap. Axton decides that he doesn't mind this change of pace. After all, killing things does lose its charm after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Helmet Doesn't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I am in rarepair hell. I should have just stuck to my other pairings. But no. Fuck this pairing i love it so goddamn much fml

Axton whistled appreciatively as Zer0 vaulted over the head of a marauder, beheading it with his sword while simultaneously shooting at a goliath with a sniper rifle.

"Jesus, how many years do you have to train to pull that off and look so good while you do it?"

"Axton, please stop that/ The enemy is coming/ Fire your damn turret."

"Sorry, man, I get distracted." Axton grinned as Zer0 gave him the finger before stabbing a psycho through the chest. "Can you really blame me though?"

"For fuck's sake, Axton/ I'm holding a big ass sword/ Do not provoke me." The monotonous, almost robotic voice was broken by a hint of annoyance. A rare occurrence, since Zer0 liked masking his emotions almost as much as his face.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure your sword isn't the only thing that's big." Axton stopped shooting to smirk at Zer0.

"Axton!"

"Yeah, babe?"

" _Look out!"_

Axton looked up to see Zer0 leaping toward him, pushing him out of the way of an RPG. The two tumbled over each other, coming dangerously close to falling off the cliff face. Zer0 ended up being sprawled all over Axton, who, despite every bone in his body hurting, lifted himself up enough to shoot a bullet at a nearby shock barrel, electrocuting the rest of the psychos.

Axton fell back with a grunt, his chest rising and falling heavily. He felt Zer0 stir on top of him and sit up, inadvertently straddling him. Axton used his remaining energy to send him a seductive smile. "I like this position. We should try it out more often."

Zer0 said nothing in reply, but, much to Axton's pleasure, did not move away from him. He put a gloved hand over his upper arm, staring at it as blood started to stain the fabric darker.

"Whoa, you okay?" Axton propped himself up onto his forearms, grabbing Zer0's wrist. "Let me look at it."

"This is all your fault./ You and your stupid flirting./ I hate you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for saving me and all that, love you too." Axton pulled a roll of gauze from his holster, beginning to clean the wound and bandage it. He looked up from his work, surprised that Zer0 hadn't given him a witty comeback, and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

From Zer0's helmet shone a hologram of four dashes, his signature emoticon for when he was embarrassed or flustered.

"Cat got your tongue, Zer0?"

Zer0 moved his head to face him full on, and Axton was willing to bet all the Eridium on Pandora that he was glaring with all his might.

"Come on, love." He grabbed Zer0 in for a tight hug, making them both fall back over. "You know you love me, too."

Zer0 shook his head and pushed himself up, using Axton's chest for leverage. "I hate you so much./ I hate you so fucking much./ I fucking hate you."

Axton chuckled. "That's not what your helmet's telling me."

Zer0 looked up, and noticed the emoticon his helmet was displaying: a heart emoticon. "The helmet is wrong," Zer0 explained frantically. "The helmet is broken, too./ I need a new one."

"The helmet doesn't lie, Zer0, and you know it. Just give in."

Zer0 covered his already masked face with his hands, looking mortified beyond belief. "Axton-"

"Come on, now." Axton pulled his hands away and pressed his forehead to the helmet, wrapping an arm around Zer0's waist. "Just say it," he teased.

"Now is not the time/ To be exchanging these words/ I tolerate you."

Axton laughed at the mess Zer0 was becoming, thinking that it was cute that the heart emoticon still hadn't faded away from Zer0's display, continuously pulsing with red light. He pressed a lingering kiss to Zer0's helmet, feeling the assassin back away slightly in surprise, but then pressing in ever so slightly in return. "Then that's good enough for now."

Zer0's helmet suddenly cycled rapidly through all of his available emoticons, as if it really were broken, before landing on the heart once more, bigger and brighter than Axton had ever seen it.

"Perhaps you are right/" Zer0 began, sounding much more awkward than Axton had ever heard him, "That this feeling goes beyond/ Tolerating you." He looked away in embarrassment.

Axton stared up at Zer0 in stunned silence before his expression melted into one of elated satisfaction, pulling Zer0 down to press kisses all over the front of his helmet.

"I told you the helmet doesn't lie."


End file.
